


It Was Me.

by tea_notes



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Married Couple, Mischief, Oral Sex, Partners in Crime, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Preciousmetalshipping, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Experimentation, Snowballing, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_notes/pseuds/tea_notes
Summary: Ten years ago having the title of "Dex-Holder" was a cool thing. Now in their twenties as "professionals" it wasn't so hot. Silver was never one for structure and order and neither was his husband Gold. The two manage to sneak away from a  scientific presentation to blow off steam in a closet with a great risk of getting caught.
Relationships: Gold/Silver (Pokemon Adventures)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	It Was Me.

Gold softly breathed in the musk of Silver’s exposed length as it rested against his face. He nuzzled him in tease and felt a throbbing that must’ve been _agonizing_ for him. The tempo of Silver’s breath had become soft and sharp in anticipation of his first real move: a tongue tracing the slit.

“Nn...!" Thin fingers gently squeezed his dark hair in search of patience as Gold shifted to give slow opened mouth kisses. With his tongue’s feather-like caressing per breathy peck he gave, he thought about how Silver gotten himself hard in hiding before he was lured to him in this present. Gold had a secret thing for Silver putting his hand on his head like this. It was a modest exchange of power that he was willing to give, so as a hint (and only as a hint), he rested his fingers on Silver's wrist to keep his elegant hand on his head. He still tongued at his length as he looked right into his warm smokey gaze; Gold felt his heart melt into thick warmth down his chest to the pit of his stomach...

After the moment of playing around, Gold took him into his mouth. As he done so, his eyes fluttered to a close and his fingers slipped from Silver's wrist. He shivered as his husband’s cock filled his mouth then hummed in welcomed greeting. He suckled down as much of his length as he could hold in his mouth; Silver had a long one that took practice (which he had plenty of now). As his head started to bob, he savored what he hadn't had in a while. His tongue gingerly dragged to taste.

This annoying Dex-holder business trip to Lilycove was meeting after next, ocean trip after the other until they could finally sneak away from a crowded theater into a closet not completely out of the way. There’s enough of them left behind to parrot the presentation later.

Gold felt Silver against his pallet and close to his throat as he enjoyed him. He missed this and he decided to come up and tell him. He let him go with an impishly hard suck; a popping sound had took over the tight room. Before he could talk, Gold was sure to have kept his face close as he looked up at him. His fingers were gliding up and down his wet dick.

"I missed having your cock in my mouth..." He crooned as he continued to hold his wettened length in his fingers. He then lapped his tongue against it like a sweet treat for a short while. He was quickly being turned on with the uninterrupted eye contact and the act itself; it made him slowly squeeze his own legs together because of his busy hands. Gold took him back in his mouth and back to bobbing he went. His mouth was watery with desire and from stimulation. Saliva dribbled all over his lips and down his chin. Eye contact never ceased until he let him go with another pop and a genuine moan he felt surge through his body.

He then took him all the way back down, swallowing him a little at a time until a small muffled cough escaped him. He gripped Silvers thighs in tension but not of complete discomfort-there was arousal, he just had to work it down. He came up and let him go again, thicker spit connected his tongue to his lathered work in the distance. He planted open mouthed kisses on the crown, and some of that spit stuck to his cheek and neck. He cleared his throat before he went back down on him again.  
  
It got loud and sloppy and it could be heard beyond the door. It turned him on the nastier it got and he himself was hard in no time. He can't go fast _and_ make eye contact, it was dizzying. He had to close his eyes as he bobbed his head up and down, lavishing him like he was starving, moaning with growing satisfaction. Silver had no intention of moving his hand away, not for a while. The contact was nice, he held his bangs up and out the way to encourage him along. Gold loved giving head, and Silver loved receiving it. It had been too long since they'd done this. Gold was so good at it; it was a shame to make such a talent go to waste. The fact that Gold was so clearly enjoying this was somehow as gratifying as the act itself.

To most people it was humiliating or even degrading to be so impromptu about the act, but Gold had absolutely no shame in plopping down on his knees and giving him head anywhere. It was so arousing how he barely paused, how hard he pulled at him, the way he just greedily tasted him. Silver's hips twitched forward before he could stop himself.

"Mmff-!”

In spite of the accidental bump, Gold took him in a paused gulp. Being swallowed down just made Silver feel dizzier, he had to crumple his gloves into a ball and lean against an unstable shelf; eyes shut to try to relieve some of that pressuring dizziness. Otherwise, he'd have bucked more and that might’ve not gone over well. He didn't even notice Gold's fingers digging harder into the hill of his plump ass because of what he was getting overloaded with.

"G-Gold..." It was embarrassing to be getting wrecked, but Gold was so good at it. It's was a challenge for Gold that Silver liked being swallowed. Doing it was pretty difficult, he even still had the feeling to clear his throat. When he came up off him again, he cleared his throat while trying to distract him with kisses and a lapping tongue. Silver bit his bottom lip as he felt Gold suck on the sensitive spongey glands of his cock and then swiftly down the side of his throbbing length, all while stroking him under a rugged hand. Gold took the opportunity to press up against Silver’s leg to show that he's gotten hard too, but not yet fully erect.

He dragged his tongue up to the peak again to slip the tip of his tongue against the slit. Silver always used his thumb to do this when Gold watched him pleasure himself in the past, but Gold always used his tongue on him. He sucked on the crown fairly hard before he steadied his cock back into his throat again; he gagged, his throat flexed, but he prevailed. The pulsating pleasure Gold felt in his cock springing alive was worth the push. Silver sounded so helpless above him; his elbow had knocked something noisy to the floor in successful attempt to stay upright.

“Ghh—haa…” He gagged on the way up and sighed on the way out. He coughed some afterward, but Silver’s hand was tender in massaging his scalp and cradling his sticky jaw. He took the sweet moment to breath and clear his throat before going back in. Curse his beautiful man for lasting...

He decided to suck on him a little harder and move just a little faster. His own legs twitched in response to the impressive stamina he was up against. He enjoyed the feeling of him brushing inside of his mouth, and how he prodded his cheek and rested his thumb there to feel it. He enjoyed his husband’s shape, pulse, and sensation. He felt a primal glee to how close to fucking his mouth Silver was... His lover’s hand was steering his head more than Gold was putting the effort to move. He actually relaxed to see how aware Silver was.  
  
It became official when Silver kept at it and Gold endured even while short of breath. He did not pull away until he reached his limit and gasped. He held Silver in for so long that his mouth was webby and messy when he let him go. Gold leaned back against the door to heavily breathe, but he was quick to return and lay his face on his pale leg. He took this literal breather to fix off his own pants, at the least loosen them enough that his hard-on didn't feel so trapped and sweaty.

The sound of what passed was so arousing to Silver. He had never considered it, but now he was faced with the reality of it in semi-hiding. Getting head was very noisy. It involved slurping and Gold's muffled sounds, and somehow the experimental gagging didn’t sound gross. Silver was trembling to hold back, his fingers twitched in black hair to brace, but the wait felt unbearable enough that he tilted his head back and released a loud moan full of tension.

He had let go of his embarrassment to just enjoy what he was being offered when Gold returned with kisses like they had all the time in the world in here. He found the strength to be able to look back down at Gold. The love of his life’s face was flushed, his golden eyes hazed with lust.

"Gold..." He observed Gold shift, saw him getting out of his pants more and more. Gold was ... bold to get naked like that. "You... want this? Hiding in a closet…Friends might be looking for us…"

Gold’s face was already red but being asked made everything about him deepen: the lust in his eyes and the red bridge across his face. He licked his lips(a fruitless effort) and squinted with mischief before answering.

"Sure do..." He swallowed some extra moisture back after licking his lips again. He had a mild awareness of his messy lips and chin... He was now completely out of his pants and he had undone the top of his suit enough that the tie hung unbalanced, even his collar was popped wide open. He deeply breathed in, then exhaled to steady his air for the next intake. "Love it."

He held his length to his mouth to suck on the tip in a way it 'slipped out' of his mouth, once, twice...a third time. He played briefly, but then returned fully with a soulful hum. He bobbed his head up and down and squeezed his own arousal. Gold always traveled prepared, he had small ‘pillow packs’ of lube, but wasn’t _that_ optimistic yet. His eyes immediately slipped closed as his moan vibrated through the both of them. Stroking himself while sucking Silver off was intense, intense enough to have him moaning and shivering in this squatting position.

It looked so lewd.

“Huff,” A pleased and amused puff of air from Silver. “…” Gold was fishing for special treatment out of his polite mouth to become nasty only for him. “Lil’ slut...” He pulled him back from the hair and tilted his head up to look at him. “Fuckin mess…” His thumb played with the thick spit on his chin. Hearing Gold moan made his lips stretch thin into a willing smirk. “Open up.”  
  
“Ah…” Gold did as instructed and with his tongue out like a red carpet. The invite was taken, really taken; he relaxed as much as he could as Silver guided himself slowly to and down his throat. Silver’s hands cradled his face, and Gold’s hands anchored onto Silver’s thigh and ass to squeeze the tension there to keep himself as opened as he could. Silver took careful dips up and down his throat, and he had a low pleasured growl in his throat as he experimented with this; they never really tried to keep it up until now. The sounds were different, muffled moans and gagging merged into something darkly new. It was a tight fit… Silver withdrew, and Gold gagged, gasped and coughed. 

Silver’s voice was a soft tremble when he said, “t-that’s enough…” His thumb massaged his neck. “Can’t have you hoarse…” His fingers remained on his neck in support and felt the muscles of Gold swallowing to re-collaborate his throat. “Mm?” Gold had opened his mouth again.

“I…I worked too hard to _not_ get my loot, c’mon. H-how close are you? Ah—” His question was responded to with a cock back on his tongue. Silver’s fingers were tight in his hair, though… He took a tentative guess with rolling his tongue around the head over and over as he stroked him in hand. Fingers loosened on his short silky hair, so he guessed right. He didn’t _like_ doing it this way, but he understood he needed to give his jaw and throat a break. “Cum for me, Silver… Imma hungry lil slut…” He tried to coax it out of him, and his eyebrows raised in pleasant surprise that Silver twitched toward him, but his palms hit the door above his head to stop himself. 

Gold _whined_ ; Silver liked it when he did that. “Feed your needy cumslut, Silver …” He had his mouth open, eyes full with affection and his tongue hanging for the catch.

Silver’s face was **completely** flushed; it was embarrassing to hear this within their current context. Both of his hands were still planted on the door above Gold’s head as he breathed so hard over him, enough to drool. This was barely private… Despite the risks, he had an ounce of contrarian spite to give, but Gold’s mischief was too sexy to ignore. Silver choked on his voice in pleasure of his first spurt and braced against the wall to keep his eyes on Gold taking every drop in. Rope after rope of his spoils filling up his mouth as Gold's stroking hand milked him for more. Partnered, they had good aim in not missing his mouth and tongue, and he watched Gold’s tongue twitch with the weight of a visible full load.

The smile below him grew so wide, Silver fell to his knees in a lucky straddle on top of Gold.

"Hah…” Gold had the nerve to flip thick cum in his mouth in a place like this, even now he wanted to share… Silver sealed their mouths together and dug in. It was a thick stringyness between the texture of their now salty tongues. The thickness tickling their soft pallets made both of them swallow it down little by little, but Gold pulled out sooner than Silver anticipated, causing it to spill down their chins and onto Gold’s thankfully bare legs. “ _Gold…_ ” He couldn’t help but scold just by a smidgen. He was weak to that cheeky grin however, and the attempt ended long before it even began. “How are we going to—” A finger was gently placed on his lips. _How are we getting out of here remotely clean?_

“Worry about outside this closet when we’re done…” He said and pulled his discarded pants over his lap to dig for his wallet. “Are ya in the mood to fuck?” Although he asked, he already had the packets in-between his fingers.

“Spoken without room for no…” Silver softly laughed. He had rested his forehead fondly on top of Gold’s. “You want me to, don’t you?” He looked at the grin in his eyes, he always squinted like a fox when he was right. “Hmph… I’m gonna see just how strong you are…” He kissed between his eyes, then the tip of his nose.

“Mmm??” Gold wondered what that meant and couldn’t help but to shiver in excitement. He snorted when he was nudged and bumped his broad shoulder against Silver’s lean. He was playful, but he was also getting cramps. He rolled his jaw around as he stretched his legs, he felt quite stiff all around. He watched as Silver stood up above him, and when offered a hand to get up he took it.

“Turn around…” Silver warmly instructed directly into his ear. Silver only had a few packets to work with, he had to make it count; doggy was a safe bet. Gold did without hesitation, even playfully stuck his rear out to brush against his still clothed stomach. Silver gently swatted it and it sounded loud despite how careful he was, Gold’s gasp could barely be heard under the echo. “I’m gonna be hands free…” He warned directly in his ear as his slicked fingers traced his twitching hole. He was not going to stroke his cock as he pounded him.

“If you think that’s gonna keep this mouth shut you better muzzle me while you’re ahead.”

“No.” Silver said and wriggled his first finger inside of him. “I’m gonna hold you face first against the door while I fuck you.”  
  
“And what if I break the anonymity?”

“That’s fine. We’re in this together…” He said and kissed his shoulder. “A filthy way to say you’re mine.”  
  
“Heh heh…” He ground backward against him in appreciation. “ _Oh-“_ He was not expecting the second finger right away. “Nn…! Hnn…” It was his turn to grip against the surface of the door. His hot breath fogged the glossed finish some. “ _Ahh_ …” In and out Silver’s fingers traveled, and not just into a void of body, he directly massaged his walls and teased his prostate. He tried to bend upward and Silver did as he said, plant his face against the door. “Ahn!” The angle… It was curbing his spot easily, it placed tension on his legs, and subsequently, the core of his sex. He didn’t stroke himself much before this moment and may come prematurely. “Fuck…” He muttered against the door, he was pinned and more was to come. “Ha!!” The door was _cold_ on his dick, but it gave his leg some peace to push himself against it.

Silver kissed what of his neck and shoulders he could. Gold’s blazer was on the floor with his pants and tie, and Silver had rolled his blazer off himself to the floor too. He may have to get a little more down and dirty, but he will cross that bridge when they got there. He pumped his fingers in Gold to _tease_ more than to get him ready. It was fun to hear him whimper with frustrated impatience, fun to have him wriggle backward toward his hand.

“You glutton…”  
  
“Fuck me…Fuck me already _ahhhh…!_ ” He wondered if Silver wanted him to beg? He couldn’t look over his shoulder to gauge a guess, so he will just make noise; both sincere and in act to get what he wants. “You know that’s not enough for _my_ ass…” Finally, he felt the fingers stretch to pull him apart. He had a small gasp of pleasure that quickly became sweet murmurs. Every few thrusts, Silver would stretch him, and keep him stretched until Gold would whimper in pleasure and squirm. Gold committed to his plan to be noisy.

“Hnn…You have me so…” He was interrupted by fingers plying him apart before trying again, “You’ve trained me so we-“ His mouth was covered by a free hand, and that made him moan behind the warm palm covering his mouth. He felt Silver nuzzle closely against him, and he could faintly see his sheepish but humored expression on the glossy door.

“Shh shh shhh…” Gold recognized the established boundary for this encounter; his comment was too kinky for this semi-public location. He had a muffled chuckle and nodded to communicate he will dial it back even though his comment was genuine. He then felt Silver’s hand caress down the entire front side of his body, and Gold moved to chase the feeling of those fingers ghosting down his body, even when firmly pressed against the door in ‘retaliation’. Gold nearly whined in protest but was silenced by tender kisses on his face and neck. He was subdued and would’ve remained such if something strange didn’t just happen.

“Huh?” Silver had slipped one of his soft, velvety gloves over the tip of his swollen arousal.

“Starting tomorrow… Pack condoms.” Gold laughing made Silver pinch his jaw between his fingers, but that didn’t stop Gold from laughing at all. “For as long as they hold us hostage on this aquatic expedition, I can’t see us having the luxury of a bed…” As he spoke, he slicked himself, and the high quality lube made that very heard. He then positioned himself and Gold eagerly complied by leaning backwards—but jumped when his phone started ringing.

“Fuck—” He whipped his head around but Silver rested his hand on his hip to ‘calm down’. “It’s Red.”

“Should I answer it?” He waited as Gold mulled it over with a pout on his handsome features. His lover shook his head no and leaned against the door. Fortunately, the ring was very low in preparation of being in a conference. “Okay then.” Originally Silver had the plan to tease him more, but they were clearly running out of time. He still gave warning: slowly he held his rear open and he carefully pressed. “Nn…” He slid all the way in and pressed his weight on Gold; the steam of their breathing fogged the door. “Ahn…”

“Silv…” He sighed out his name and ground back against him (as limited as that was). “Tch—” His phone rang again, but of a different ring tone. Gold saw it fit to bump his forehead against the door in place of a desk. “Stop chuckling…!”

“I still can’t get over how you have a ring tone for everyone.” Silver knew Red’s song, and next he also knew was Ruby’s. Still, Silver decided to perform the first stroke—he couldn’t bear to wait inside him after so long. Then the next after next followed. “ _Oh..._ ” He kissed Gold’s cheek that was red and hot, he could feel some of his anger and thought to sooth it. He kissed his ear next and pulled at his ear lobe. He wasn’t one to rush, but tonight was the exception. He forgot to ask when they should call it quits, but he honestly didn’t care now that his hips were rolling his cock in and out of his tight body.

“Hhn—I thought you said— _ah_ , ah!” Just as he was ready to taunt, he was thrust into harder. It was just as he wanted it, but it didn’t mean he was off the hook.

“Said what?” Silver’s voice was a loving low growl in his ear.

“You’d fuck me— _Oh!”_ His cheek slid against the door in reaction to the harder pounding; it was enough to scramble remaining words into nothing but steamy moaning, but he didn’t stop trying. “Yes, yes, like this! Like this!” Standing up like this was hard, Gold’s legs were trembling and feeling weak, worse that he felt like he _needed_ to explode from the lack of stimulation to his cock. His hands were pinned to the door as Silver fucked him, but the repeated impact of their bodies was relief to their ears. “Oh Silver…! Ahn, ahnnn…!”

Silver squeezed Gold’s pinned hands in reaction to hear him shamelessly mewl like this, he couldn’t help but to moan loudly too once his name was cried out. He let one of Gold’s hands go and—both he and him went for the same place, his cock. He beat him to the race, but it didn’t stop Gold from placing his larger hand on top of his to feel Silver stroke the length not covered by his dress glove. It was a tight squeeze, and he pumped with his thrusts. It was less than a moment for Gold to tense and come. Silver was quick to join him, helpless to his lover’s orgasm; finding his purpose in the act long fulfilled.

Their bodies rocked in fiery unison, as did their trembling voices to match. Gold couldn’t stand anymore, but Silver supported him with his arms wrapped across his chest and stomach. He panted in his hair as he remained inside of him. Even as the phone rang a different tune, he remained inside of him.

“That’s the scary one…” Gold’s voice was breathy tremor. “Yet you’re still in me…” He murmured, but he didn’t make an effort to get him out.

“Hm hm hm…” Silver giggled in his ear before he could speak. “I love you…” It was a coin toss on if Gold would say it back, but he had ways of showing it if he didn’t. Gold, although his body was trembling, found some strength to stand some and reach behind himself to cradle the back of Silver’s head. He offered him a kiss that was taken. The same ring tone returned.

“She’s gonna kill us. She’s Oak’s biggest fan, y’know.” He was smiling as he said this because Silver kept kissing him. Nose, cheeks, lips, all as he cuddled him. He always did this when he gave, remained in him until he was soft and then he would slip out, but there was little time for it.

He grumbled in Gold’s ear, “You’re right…” He reluctantly withdrew. He took the soiled glove, rolling it up and sticking it in his inner coat pocket. He was next to Gold’s phone that rather than rang, pinged in a text message. He looked at it and announced, “It’s Emerald this time.”

“Haha, answer that one. It’s probably funny.”

“Bro how did you escape? Got tips from your ninja husband?” While Gold was laughing at the message Silver read aloud to him, Silver picked up his own phone (on silent) with a smirk and answered Emerald. “For once, it was all me. I took him.”

“Haha-- Oh my gods, you sent that?” Gold was jumping into his pants leg as he asked. He couldn’t stop him even if he wanted to.

Silver read aloud another message from Emerald through Gold’s phone, “Bruh.” Silver sent a smirking emoji from his own phone to really prove that he is reading Emerald’s messages through Gold’s phone. Finally, he received a message on his own phone: two thumbs up.

“Emerald’s cool,” Gold chuckled, taking his phone back to send him a joking set of emojis as Silver fluffed his hair back to shape and then fixed his tie back on. Gold’s phone rang with the tune assigned to Emerald, but he didn’t pick it up right away, he knew who it was.

“Do it.” Silver was in a daring mood after achieving what they had.

“Hiya, Crys!” He was sure to keep the phone away from his ear.  
  
“Gold!—And Silver! I can’t believe you went along—”  
  
“I took him. I’m tired of this trip—Yes, I know I am more or less attuned to water, but do I really have to sit in every presentation? I’m doing my job-” Silver was playful, so playful it lit up the dim closet to Gold. He was really taking the brunt of the blow for him with a smile on his face. “We’re around, but it’s the wine and dine phase isn’t it? I think we’ll just call it in.” It was his turn to pull the phone from his ear.

“You can’t do that! Leaving in the middle of a presentation was so rude! Get back here!!”

“Okay.” His evened temper was infuriating to her, Gold could tell and ended the call for him.

“You’re turning me on all over again…” He cooed in adoration as his fingers combed through long red hair to straightened uneven curled ends. It looked like they really had to go back and play nice after all.

“Some cold water from the bathroom will fix us up.” He was nudged at the shoulder and he accepted it. “C’mon, I know where one is. I mapped the place before I called you over.”

“Perks of a ninja husband.” It was his turn to be nudged, but a fake ‘punch’ to the cheek, a fist that made no true impact and noogied his laughing face.


End file.
